Gokusen Oneshots
by mmm.kai.mmm
Summary: a series of unrelated oneshots from the drama version of Gokusen. should later include all of them. 1st one is from gokusen two. hayatoXryuu


**_Conference_**

**Drama: **Gokusen 2

**Paring:** Yabuki Hayato X Odagiri Ryuu  
**Summary:** Ryuu challenges Hayato to get home before him. if he doesn't then Ryuu can make him do whatever the hell he wants. what will he do?  
**Rating:** not suitable for homophobes, otherwise good for everyone :)  
**Word count:** 1,693  
**Note:** I saw a link to the random word generator site and thought I would see if it could help me with a little one-shot. I can't believe I got all of this from the word 'conference'!!! also… somehow this became kind of angsty and sad??

It was so boring sitting there just listening to these stiff suited men blabbering on about something that he really didn't care about. He looked at his watch anticipating when he would be able to go home, put his feet up and rest. He couldn't wait to have a hot cup of tea. To be honest, he didn't even know why he was there. It wasn't like he had anything to say or was expected to say anything. Even if he had thought of something that these high and mighty business men hadn't thought of, it wasn't like they would listen to him and if they thought it was a good idea, they would take it and sell it as their own. Nope, Hayato had no idea why he had even joined this boring company, didn't know why he had tried so hard in college studying business studies. _What_ was he thinking?

He felt his phone vibrate against his leg inside his trouser pocket and took it out to see a picture of who was waiting for him at home. Oh yea, that's why. He flipped the phone open and discreetly admired the picture before opening up the message he had just been sent.  
_  
You coming home soon? Didn't you say that you would get back before me today? I'm waiting .x__  
_  
He tried to keep the smile from his face as he read the message. He and Ryuu had accepted their feelings for each other somewhere between the time they had started living together and the time where they decided they could sleep a whole lot better if the other was beside them. They were always competing. After leaving high school they had made sure to stick together by going to the same college and each taking subjects that they claimed they would be able to master and become highly successful in. In actuality, both found their jobs boring and hard work. But they both said that they were the one to get a promotion before the other, even competing saying who had the most office girls fawning over them.

At some point they had noticed that Ryuu was always home before Hayato and Ryuu had challenged Hayato about this, saying that he was always home before him because he got his work done quicker and more efficiently than Hayato. Being the hot headed guy that he was, he said that he would get home before Ryuu and said that if he didn't then Ryuu could make him do whatever he wanted, whether that meant cooking a meal, taking him somewhere expensive or doing something kinky in the bedroom. He would even submit to him if he didn't get home before him. Even as he remembered the deal that they had made, he didn't feel particularly angry about it. He did feel his pride crushing him, but a part of him was curious as to what Ryuu would have him do.

He put his phone away and was glad to hear his boss bringing the meeting to an end. He went to his desk, threw his things in his bag, flung it over his shoulder and ran out the building. He took his phone out as he ran down the sidewalk towards their apartment, the phone rang and he waited for Ryuu to pick up, _"sigh, are you coming back yet? You probably found the work too hard, right?"_

"Not quite, I was stuck in a meeting, so it doesn't really count because I don't have any control over how long those things are"

They could both hear the smirk on the others faces as they spoke as Ryuu replied, _"don't think that's getting you out of this. Remember what you said? I would have complete control"_

"So should I prepare myself for something along the lines of whips and chains? Or maybe you are going to make me take you to the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo"

_"You'll just have to wait and see…"_ and with this Ryuu hung up the phone.

_Tch, now I'm really curious._ He thought as he entered the number for the gate to open and then entered the key into the door to the complex, he entered the lift and caught his breath back from running on the long way up. They had both been working for a while now; both with good pay as well, so it wasn't like they could only afford the cheapest apartment together. It was actually pretty descent with a great view of Tokyo and a rather large balcony. They layout was modern and looking at the place you wouldn't be able to tell that it belonged to two ex-high school delinquents. He put the key into the door and entered the apartment taking his shoes off on entry.

"and in second place is Yabuki Hayato" Ryuu said lazily from the sofa he was lying on leisurely swinging one leg off the side and throwing a ball in the air and catching it at a steady rhythm, he always did like to appear the coolest guy around.

"Yea, yea. Should I go to the bedroom then and put on some pride-crushing leather suit you've prepared?"

"No" he said lazily, "just come over here."Hayato walked towards the sofa and Ryuu caught the ball one last time before changing his position so that he was sitting up. He looked up at Hayato's beautiful face and smiled a gentle smile.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait. Why do you look so suspicious? You're planning something aren't you? I'm not going to let you get another embarrassing video of me to put on youtube, you got it? It was already bad enough that you sent the link to everyone in my hotmail account, that's the last time I'm telling you anyone my passwords for – "

"Just shut up and sit down" Ryuu held a hand out for Hayato to hold onto as he sat down. Hayato ignored it and sat down as far away from Ryuu as possible. Ryuu gave a small laugh at Hayato's actions and shifted along to couch to move closer to him. He placed a hand over one of Hayato's and linked their fingers together. He leant to the side and rested his head on Hayato's shoulder sighing contentedly. "How was the meeting?"

"Boring. I swear if it wasn't for that, then I would have definitely been home before you"

Ryuu didn't give a reply and this caused Hayato to look down at Ryuu's face to see why. He had his eyes closed and content smile on his face. Hayato couldn't help but smile down at the smaller man. He stroked his face with his free hand and placed a stray hair out of the smaller boys face before caressing it gently. His hands traced over the mans eyes and his nose finally going over his lips where he finally got a response from Ryuu through him kissing the fingers that were over his lips. He smiled a toothy smile and Hayato looked to see that his eyes were open again. Hayato took his hand back and looked away from Ryuu, "you want me to cook or something, don't you"

"it's not like that" he reached over Hayato's chest and held onto his other hand bringing it back to his face and holding it there, "I want this. I just want to spend some time with you where we aren't competing. We're just together enjoying each other's company." He kissed the palm of Hayato's hand and gripped the other hand tighter. "even though we've seen each other everyday and we've been sleeping in the same bed, you've been coming home later and later every night. I've been falling asleep on the couch waiting for you to come back. It hasn't really felt like we were a couple recently." Hayato looked at Ryuu's face again to see the smile had gone and that he looked rather upset. Hayato took control of his hand again and held Ryuu's face. He tilted his head so that they were face to face and Hayato leant in to kiss him tenderly on the lips with closed eyes. Ryuu also closed his eyes and as their lips parted a single sob escaped his lips before he had straddled Hayato letting go of his hands and wrapping his arms around his neck as tears poured silently down his face. Hayato placed his hands around Ryuu's waist and held him tightly.

"I missed you" Ryuu said into Hayato's neck.

"I'm sorry" Hayato replied as they held each other for a while. A small smile crossed Hayato's lips as he realised how long it had been since they two of them had been like this. It felt nice to be holding Ryuu like this. It reminded him of when they had first really come to understand their feelings for the other where Hayato had said that he wanted to hold Ryuu in his arms. Hold him tightly and close. Be there to hold him when he needed support and know that if ever he needed to go to someone, Hayato would be the first that he would go to be held by. He breathed in the others scent and felt Ryuu pull back after a while and they just looked at each other. Hayato held Ryuu's face as he wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

"tch, cry-baby" he smirked and watched Ryuu pull an amusing face before pretending to be angry and getting off Hayato turning to walk away, "hey hey, wait" Hayato grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him back so that he was sitting on the sofa next to him again. He put an arm around his shoulder and pressed Ryuu to allow his head to lie on his shoulder like before which he did. Hayato adjusted the arm around Ryuu's shoulder so that his fingers were now entwined into Ryuu's hair and played with it, gently twirling it round his fingers. He watched the smile form on Ryuu's face before simply looking at it for a while and then resting his head atop of Ryuu's as they simply enjoyed each other's presence.

Just as Ryuu wanted.

-Fin-

**Note:** sorry. it's probably kind of dissapointing what Ryu has him do. especially seeing as it isn't much.... but thanks for reading anyway. hope you weren't too dissapointed


End file.
